User talk:Icefern
Welcome Your wiki... Quite interesting No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 18:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sup. Hey wassup ?! Now Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Head's up Don't edit others user pages. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 16:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) la página de mi amigo Hereis a page, in your honor and memory. please edit it. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! ... Hm... Nope. I don't think we have ever met in our lives. :P Bieberoid YES YOU DID! And I have the topic to prove it! >:P It was a topic for a comment because I didn't want to revive the topic! >:D WARNING: 90% Random 17:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I made a huge conspiracy topic showing the connection in which the Bieberoid was going to strike last year. And Maelstrom used that picture of that dog in the topic. So there. How do you like dem applez? "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 17:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I never said I owned it. Wow, this is becoming a possible argument. I wonder how the Allfor1 account got banned anyways... :/ WARNING: 90% Random 17:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) You have Respect. Check the very bottom of the "Family" section of my page. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Demonis ]]Warlord. 19:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey what was that for? Striker826 Everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold ! 16:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) i like megatroll...could you teach me how so i could make Trollswipe you'll see me tonite actually you wont see me but you'll see your BLOOD and feel my fangs. I am ... your VAMPIRE dearest 20:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Crimsonstorm WHY THE HECK am I banned from chat. !!!! Striker826 Everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold ! 03:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Then unban meh. Striker826 Everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold ! 03:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Pyrus, can u help me make a sig because i do not have one! DarkNovaX (talk) 15:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Signature So I want to say " Destruction is what I attack and you will have no chance against me!!! Destruction is what I attack in Red and you will have no chance in Black. Also and in blue and I want it all in Bold. Also at the end I want a picture of a explosion which is down there. After attack i want a pic of Zenthon Titan attacking with his laser full on which is down there. In front of Destruction have a pic of Drago using Dragon Maxiumum Striker. This is on Titanium Dragonoid's page! Okay Thanks your awesome DarkNovaX (talk) 15:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Screen shot 2011-07-23 at 1.44.29 AM.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-23 at 1.38.01 AM.JPG okat that's alright i can ask someone else! hey thanks for trollswipe. he is AWESOMESAUCE! you'll see me tonite actually you wont see me but you'll see your BLOOD and feel my fangs. I am ... your VAMPIRE dearest 00:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC) heh Oh hey, I'm doing fine tonight. :) How 'bout you? xD --- Oh thanks, I'll work on that ASAP ~Demiser Check out my channel when you have a moment ;D http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBakuboost?feature=mhee signing off 09:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) You like the warriors series 'cause I love them.It's Now Or Never (talk) 02:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Do you have an account on Warriors Wiki? Because I plan on making one very soon.It's Now Or Never (talk) 02:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the Welcome info. Nice to see you. Let Those With Honor, Conquer! 11:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Brawls Wiki Sorry to bug ya about it, but did you say you wanted to help me with my new wiki? If so you can check out my first and only blog on http://bakuganbrawls.wikia.com. Also, can you remember any other users from the chat room last night that wanted to help? Anyway, leave me a message on my talk page here or there. Once again, sorry to bother you, but I remembered you were there and I could find you so thanks Perseus Haolysce (talk) 23:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I read what happened... sorry about that =/ ~ TheWolf1 Ok Ok. Now let me figure out how to do that... found it! I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 00:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) torevivePGinsertmoreepiknessinprofilekthnxbai The Demon Sweetie. 05:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Dude, i was tringing to delete the extra copies. what are you up to?????Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) There is no need to add extra copies of photos just to get badges. Jeeeeez calm down, dude i was just correcting your mistakes and watch your mouth.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Good i hope we can be friends now.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay. soooooooooo..........what's your favorite Bakugan???Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Mine are: Titanium Dragonoid, Mercury Dragonoid, Mutant Helios, Mutant Taylean, Zenthon, Zenthon Titan, and Slynix.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) cool. I have Pyrus Battle Suit Blasterate with 210 Gs.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) No kidding, i am actully trying to get a darkus Doomtronic too.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) LOLZenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey. what's up?Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hey, PYRUSGUARDIAN, can you please help with something? Airzel-of-haos kickbanned me - AGAIN - for no reason. -_-"' Sorry to bother you... ~Valentin 98 Never mind, Airzel-of-haos un-kickbanned me. ~Valentin 98 Hi what's up?Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I just got a ventus 230 g faser titan!!!!!!!Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! |} I just got ventus Faser Titan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 17:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC) please do the profile thing on my account.Mutant helios (talk) 03:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios THANKS U SO MUCH! [[User:DarkNovaX|'''Destruction is what I attack]] [[User talk:DarkNovaX|'and you will have no chance against me!']] 06:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I just got a pyrus Reptak and a Darkus Impalaton at wal-mart last night. I just got a pyrus reptak and a darkus impalaton a few days ago.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 01:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) why cant i get in the chat . am i blocked? Mutant helios (talk) 13:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios dude i tryed to join the chat and it does not work sorry.... can you unban me now Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 19:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) oops wrong person You are now able to add a special template for chat-mods. Add this wherever you like on your profile. This template establishes that you are a chat-mod. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ChatMods Guess what. i just got Pyrus Orbeum, Darkus Skytruss and Ventus Fusion Dragonoid.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 23:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Why can't u get on the chat??? Also I can't battle right now. Sorry. Maybe later. Also what was the message with braviary? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC)